Oy, You
by Marauderette 101
Summary: a few stories set in the marauders era. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and other characters. Hope you guys like them :    Marauderette
1. Spooning i see?

"I LOVE YOU JAMES" "JAMES I LOVE YOU" "You are the love of my life" "you're the one for me" "Potter I-Blaaaaaaaaaaah" "this is pathetic" Lily muttered to herself. She had been standing in front of the mirror for the past 20 minutes, practicing facial expressions and ways to confess her undying love for a certain 'James Harold Potter'

They were currently in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily Evans was a girl of average height 5'6' she was very attractive, with red hair that fell past her shoulders and bright green eyes that sparkled with her smile and her Pale skin that made everything about her stand out. She was described as 'sexy' by most of the male population. She was also the current head girl of said school.

James Potter on the other hand was a tall boy of 6'2' with wild black hair that never lay flat, wire rimmed glasses the framed dreamy hazel eyes that girls claimed they could melt in, he was well built muscular from hours of playing Quidditch. He was a very suave and laid back person which made him even more attractive and made his fan club grow bigger and bigger. He had recently been named the head boy of Hogwarts which came as a big surprise to everyone including himself.

Being head boy and head girl meant that they had their own common room and their dormitories were just across the hall from each other connected by a bathroom.

For the past six years Lily had hated every part of James, from the way he smiled to the way he tied his shoelaces. This year he was different, this year James and Lily were friends, in fact best friends they would share secrets, talk and laugh together for hours at a time.

It was only October but after a month of Lily and James becoming friends Lily had fallen for him bad. Her friends were relieved when she finally admitted it to them. According to Alice they were made for each other and according to Marlene the only reason they would fight so much was because of the sexual tension between them.

It was a Friday night nearing the end of October. The weather was becoming colder and colder. Lily and James had been sitting by the fire talking about the next prefects meeting and heads duties when Sirius Black burst into the common room.

"How did you get it here?" James asked

"The map" replied Sirius simply James just looked at him

"What's the matter Sirius?" Lily asked

"I refuse to go back to the Gryffindor common room because Anna and Hannah found out about each other and are going to kill me. I swear"

Lily and James burst out laughing while Sirius just glared at them. "I'm serious"

"we know" replied James and Lily together and continued to laugh, Sirius just scowled and made his way towards an empty armchair by the fire

"Well I'll be crashing in Prongsie' room" announced Sirius

James looked at him completely shocked. "Oh do you have to?" James whined

"Of course not, I'll crash in Lily's room" Sirius grinned

"No you can stay in my room" James added starting to go red.

Lily and Sirius laughed. They stayed up and spoke for hours, by the time they went to crash it was 3 AM

Lily made her way towards her dormitory while Sirius and James went in the opposite direction towards James dormitory. As soon as Lily hit her bed she fell asleep. James and Sirius on the other hand were fighting about who sleeps on which side of the bed and who gets the best pillow. It was another half an hour before Sirius fell asleep while James was stuck to listen to his snores.

It was 4 AM and James couldn't sleep. Sirius had managed to force his body on top of James and was snoring loudly in his ear, he got up took his pillow and made his way down to the common room, the sofa wasn't comfortable enough and he could still here Sirius snoring.

He made his way up to Lily's room and knocked on the door twice, lily opened the door very sleepily wearing a long to and very short shorts.

"Hmm?"

"Lily can I crash in your room? Sirius is snoring reaaally loudly"

"Hmmok"

James made his way into her room and threw his pillow on to the floor by her bed and attempted to sleep but within 5 minutes his teeth started chattering really loud. He didn't even have a blanket.

Out of nowhere a pillow hit him on the head. "Ahhh" he yelled!

"Shush" Lily hushed

"I'm sorry I can't help it, it's freezing down here" James managed to get through his teeth'

Lily sighed and then pushed her blanket back so as to make room for James. He did as she said and started to get warm.

James was toasty warm when he realized that he was sleeping in Lily Evans bed while she was still in it. This wasn't helping him sleep at all. He sighed.

"Whaazamatta?" Said lily sleepily?

"Can't sleep" James replied

"Oh"

"Sorry for waking you up Sirius was driving me insane"

"Izzoka"

"Thanks" James said and they lapsed into silence. James thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly said

"James"

"Hmm"

"I'm falling of the bed"

James grinned and hugged her closer to him and she smiled.

"Better?"

"Much"

"Good" James said moving his hand away from the small of her back to the pillow.

"James"

"yeah?"

"Why'd you move your hand"

"I thought you'd want me too" James replied looking confused

"oh"

"Lily"

"Hmm"

"Shall I hug you?"

"Yeah" Lily replied and James hugged her again

"James"

"Hmm"

"I've been meaning to tell you" lily said quietly

"what?" James asked curiously

"I Love You" Lily said not looking at him

"I love you too Lily-kins"

They both smiled and fell asleep snuggled together

The next morning they were both awoken by a loud bang of a door being flung open. They then heard Sirius yell "LILY AND JAMES ARE SPOONING" before he ran down the stairs and out of the common room to tell everyone he could find.

Lily just smiled and said "Good Morning James"

James smiled back and said "Good Morning Lily, Sorry about my deranged best friend"

Lily giggled and went back to snuggling James, hiding her face in his neck.

* * *

><p>Review please :) Thank you<p> 


	2. Operation Lily

**This is the second story of my Bunch of Lily and James and Sirius ... (you get it) stories I hope you like it, I should be updating regularly but hat always depends :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was the single most amazing thing to walk the planet, according to James potter. He loved everything about her, the way she bit her lip while she was in the middle of an essay, The way she titled her head back when she laughed, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she'd get angry and her eyes would fire up, the way she was always willing to help students in younger years.<p>

There was nothing he disliked about her, in his eyes she was absolutely perfect or as close to perfect as one could be and this became Sirius Blacks Mission. He was going to find something that James disliked about Lily and he was going to do it within a week.

**DAY 1**

**Charms**

"Prongs, Look at Evans"

"Why?"

"Just look at the way she is chewing on her quill, it's disgusting"

"No it's not Padfoot"

"Yes it is, she's gnawing at it, Yeesh"

"I think its quiet cute"

"Typical"

**Transfiguration **

"OMG, Prongs Look at Evans"

"Why?"

"Look at the Way she's curling her hair in her finger, One would think she is so vain"

"Padfoot, she's not curling her hair in her finger"

"Yes she is"

"She is moving it out of her eyes"

"No she's No-Oh"

"Yeah!"

**History Of Magic**

"Prongs"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up"

"Why is class over?"

"No, Look at Evans"

"WHY?"

"She's paying attention in History of Magic and taking notes"

"So?"

"Who does that?"

"Evans"

"She's is so-"

"SO WHAT?"

"Nothing"

"Yeesh Padfoot"

**DAY 2**

**Breakfast **

"Prongs"

"Padfoot"

"Look at what Evans is eating for breakfast"

"Scrambled eggs with toast"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"I mean who eats scrambled eggs with toast?"

"Well, Me, Remus, Evans and By the looks of it Professor Dumbledore"

"It's disgusting"

"You ate that for breakfast last week"

"It was nicer then"

"padfoot"

"yes?"

"shut up"

"ok"

**Muggle studies**

"Prongs"

"Yes padfoot?"

What's wrong with Evans?"

"Why?"

"She's taking Muggle studies"

"I know"

"She's a Muggleborn"

"I know"

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"Not really no"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't

"But-"

"Padfoot, I actually like Muggle studies so Shhs"

**Transfiguration**

"Prongs"

"umm?"

"Look at- "

"MR BLACK IF YOU WISH TO TALK IN MY CLASS I SHALL SEND YOU OUT WITH A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION. IF YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU I SUGGEST YOU BE QUIET"

"Yes Professor"

**DAY 3 **

**Lunch**

"Prongs look at the way Evans eats, you'd think she's an elephant of something

"That coming from the guy with pasta sauce down his front

"Stay out of it moony"

"Why"

"this is between prongs and me"

"prongs isn't listening"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Yeah he is, isn't that righ- Where did prongs go?"

"Sitting with Evans"

"Pfft"

**Defense against the dark arts **

"Pron-"

"Yes padfoot?"

"Look at-"

"Evans, I am"

"Look at the way she;s-"

"Holding her wand?"

"Er- Yeah how'd you know?"

"Cause padfoot I heard you rehearsing what to say to me a minute ago"

"Oh, Right"

"…"

**Potions**

"Prongs"

"Padfoot I swear to god if you say one more thing about Evans I will personally kill you, Now if you want to stay alive and will all your man bits I suggest you shut up"

*Zip lip thrown the key away*

"Oh thank Merlin"

**DAY 4**

**Potions **

"Psst. Look at Evans"

"Yes I am"

"She's talking to Snivellus"

"I can see"

"He's a git"

"Yes he is"

"I think we should prank him after class"

"Not a bad idea"

"Evans is stupid"

"Why"

"She's talking to Snivellus"

"He went and spoke to her"

"So sti- OMG DID SHE JUST SLAP HIM"

"YES"

"I HAVE SO MUCH RESPECT FOR Evans RIGHT KNOW"

"I KNOW, ME TOO"

**Arithmancy **

"Psst prongs"

"Ye- PADFOOT?"

"What?"

"what are you doing here?"

"Why can't I be here?"

"You don't take this class"

"Oh, see you later"

**Dinner**

"OMG, Evans hates Dogs"

"How do you know"

"She said she likes cats "

"That doesn't mean she hates dogs"

"But she chose a cat over me"

"she didn't know you were a Dog"

"so?"

"Oh god- EVANS IF SIRIUS WERE A DOG, WOULD YOU CHOOSE HIM OR A CAT?"

"A CAT, SIRIUS BITES"

"See prongs"

"…"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

**DAY 5**

**Common Room**

"Don't you think Evans is Attention seeking?"

"No, why?"

"She's always doing something that brings attention to her"

"Such as"

"Talking to teachers, and telling people what to do"

"Sirius, She's a prefect, she has to do that"

"She doesn't have to be so stuck up about it"

"She's just doing her job"

"But-"

"PADFOOT WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH EVANS?"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED"

"could have fooled me"

"Git"

**Potions**

"Don't you think its weird that slughorn flirts with her"

" a little yes"

"do you think their doing it?"

"EWWW" (Moony)

"PADFOOT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What?"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"IT was just a thought:

"It was disgusting"

"it could be true"

"Padfoot I suggest you do not let your mind wonder and do something productive and I'm sure Prongs agrees with me"

"Yes I do Moony!"

"Touchy" (padfoot)

**Owlery **

"Evans is stalking you"

"She isn't"

"She followed you to the Owlery"

"She was here before us"

"So, she stalking you"

"No she isn't"

"She's using an owl to send her letter, she's copying you"

"How else do you send a letter?"

"She didn't have to send one, she's only sending it cause you are"

"You're crazy padfoot"

"Am not"

"Just go, I'll meet you back in the common room"

**DAY 6 **

**Hogsmeade **

"Look at what Evans is wearing"

"whats wrong with it"

"Who wears grey Jeans?"

"Umm, Your date"

"No shes' no- Oh"

"Well, then who wears Black sho-"

"Padfoot just shut up"

**HoneyDukes **

"Evans eats way to much chocolate for a girl"

"so?"

"She shouldn't, she'll become fat"

"Okaa?"

"prongs do you really want to date someone whose fat"

"Evans isn't fat"

"she'll become if she eats all that"

"She's been buying that much forever and she's still fit"

"You're stalking her"

"Padfoot may I add that you've bought twice as much as her"

"I'm a bloke"

"so?"

"I'm fit"

"so is she"

"I'm fitter"

"sure"

"PRONGS"

**Three broom sticks**

"Padfoot I swear to god if you say something about Evans now I'm going to kill you"

"Duly noted"

**DAY 7**

**I have nothing to say about Lily Evans. Everything I say prongs doesn't seem to care. That boy is whipped I guess I'll just have to make his life miserable with this (HEHHEEHEHHEHE). Operation find something bad about Lily has officially been aborted.**

**This is Sirius Black Signing off**

"Padfoot was all that necessary"

"Shut up moony"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping that i can get atleast 10 reviews from this chapter i shall update after that :) <strong>

**Love **

**Marauderette **


	3. Quidditch Final

**The next one is here :) hope you like it **

* * *

><p>It was the final Quidditch game of the year, James potter and Sirius Black made their way on to the Quidditch pitch with half the great hall, They were half way their when a mane of red hair caught James' eye.<p>

"LILY" he yelled, she didn't replied

"EVANS" he said and this time she turned back

"Yes potter?"

"It the final games of the year, Gryffindor against slytherin" he stated

"OH FUCK REALLY?" She asked rather sarcastically

James just shot her a look and continued "if we win this we win the Quidditch cup. So aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"Good luck potter" and she stormed off.

"Hey mate, that when well didn't it?"

"Shove of Black"

"OH, Captain Prongs is touchy"

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE MATCH<strong>

* * *

><p>The party was full swing in the Gryffindor common room, They had beat slytherin 360-190. Everyone was happy dancing, drinking and talking or in Sirius' case chatting up as many girls as he could<p>

James saw Lily sitting by her friend near the fire, he went and got to butter beers and made his way towards her, her friends saw him approaching and left her side. Lily Looking very confused followed her friend with her eyes and then turned to look around to see what happened. When she saw James she understood why her friend had left.

James took a seat next to her and offered her the butter beer, she accepted it and took a sip

"Nice game"

"Thanks"

"You won"

"I know"

"The Quidditch cup"

"Yep"

"Congratulations"

"Why, thank you Evans"

She got up to leave, James got up to he was just about to say something when Lily stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek

"Congratulatory present" she whispered and went up to her dorm

For the rest of the night James could not get that smile of his face

And neither could Lily .

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED YOUR INPUT :) <strong>

**Hoping for a couple more reviews **

**love**

**Marauderette**


	4. Remus Lupin Loves Lily Evans?

**Here is another one of my Drabbles if you may call them**

* * *

><p><strong> Remus Lupin Loves Lily Evans? <strong>

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin and Lily Evans have always been close. Even though Lily couldn't stand the rest of the Marauders she always got along with Remus, They had so much in common and could relate to each other easily.<p>

This made James potter jealous, very jealous. He couldn't stand that his best mate was able to talk to the love of his life without getting hexed.

Similarly Lily's friend Mary Macdonald felt the same way, she couldn't stand that her best friend and Remus were so close.

So James potter and Mary Macdonald did the only thing they could, they plotted. They plotted against their friends to find a way for them to stop being so close.

They tried everything and nothing worked. They tried drawing their respective friends away from one another, they tired keeping them busy, they even tried to take the others place. But it didn't work

It was somewhere there that James realized that this was a relationship that couldn't be broken, because they were so close that nothing could come between them.

So James decided to confront Remus and when he did Remus laughed claiming Lily was like a sister to him, this piece of new relaxed James a bit.

After that he never question their relationship, and was happy that they had each other, because he really couldn't stand doing homework with his friend. It was too much torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on guys give me atleast 5 reviews for this chapter?<strong>

**Love **

**Marauderette **


	5. SkinnWHAT?

**Here is my Update, i hope you guys don't think it sucks. Most of these drabbles are things that just come to me while i'm in the middle of something else, trust me i look like a complete idiot when i'm in the middle of a practical class and then i suddenly grab a sheet of paper and start scribbling all this down. My teachers are not impressed. But thats ok, i guess ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Skinn-WHAT?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and the Marauders were making their way to the lake for a swim. As usual James and Sirius were fighting, over who could swim better, while Peter was cheering them both on. Remus on the other hand was very tired of this argument and trying to find away to get them all to shut up.<p>

They had just left the school through the Great doors and were making their way south. Finally Sirius and James had shut up and Remus was thanking Merlin.

"Hey Remus" James said

"Yes James"

"Did you see the girls?" he asked "maybe they'd fancy a swim"

"They are already at the lake actually"

"Really, are you serious"

Before Remus could even reply James had run of in the direction of the lake, Sirius following closely behind yelling "HE CAN'T BE SIRIUS I AM"

Remus shook his head, very tired of hearing that pun he watched all three of his friends, Peter trying to catch up to Sirius, run towards the lake

By the time he got to the lake he wasn't surprised to see Lily in a bad mood, and James turned into 'arrogant potter' he never quiet understood the sudden change that came over his friends when Lily was around.

"Oh come on Evans"

"WHAT" Yelled a frustrated Lily

"You don't have to get out just because we've come" and just as Lily was opening her mouth to presumably agree James continued "We could go skinny dipping if you like, I mean I know you want to"

And right on queue "JAMES POTTER YOU INSUFERABLE GIT, YOU'RE AN ARROGANT TOERAG AND I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID TWISTED MIND" and she stormed off her friends in toe

"Oh, come on Evans it was just a suggestion, it's not too late to change your mind"

Lily turned around with a fake smile on her face

"sorry potter YOUR to late"

"and why is that" James replied

"I went skinny dipping yesterday, it was actually fun" and with that she turned on her heel and went back to the castle leaving James staring dumbstruck after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, i can just imagine james' reaction. it would be epic. i hope all y'all have a god imagination cause trust me you'd be laughing at the last bit as much i did. anyway hope you liked it, i try update this regularly. you guys should check out my other stories especially THE GAME and SHE FELL BAD and review cause reviews motivate me to write, otherwise i fell that nobody really likes my stories so i tend to give up. Again, don't hesitate to review, i'd love to read everything you've got to say.<strong>

**Also Thanks to all the people who Favorited and alreted my stories, i know that doesn't make sense but you get the Gist yeah?**

**LOVE**

**MARAUDERETTE 3**


	6. I Hate You, Not

**Okay, Here is another Drabble, I hope you like it. It something i thought of while i was 'studying' :) **

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, Not<strong>

* * *

><p>One thing that irritated Lily most about James was how suave he was. He always made an idiot of himself in front of her. Yes. But he was still so charming; he could get away with anything. It infuriated her.<p>

She hated the way how his hair stood up in all directions, she hated the way his tie always hung loose, she hated the way his shirt was never tucked and his sleeves were always folded.

She hated they way he rode his broom, the way he handled the Quaffle; she hated the way that he was a decent seeker too. She hated how he bragged about his victories and accepted his loss.

She hated the way he'd lean on the back to legs of his chair in class. She hated that he was effortlessly smart. She hated the way how he looked like he was always having the time of his life.

Even the small things irritated her, like the way he held his quill and the way he walked. The way he smirked when she was around, the way that he could always redeem himself in anyone's eyes.

But most of all she hated how she liked every little thing about him. Cause that wasn't supposed to happen.

Of course she never let him know that. It would have been too easy. Don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so tell me what you think. I was thinking maybe do some drabbles based on songs? Or maybe if you had ideas or if their was something you wanted me to include in one of the stories i could do :) Just Lemme know <strong>

**Love**

**Marauderette **


	7. I Am About To Die

**Sorry i know its been long since i last updated, its just its so hot and i really don't want to be sweating in front a computer. Plus i've had a busy week.  
><strong>

**here is another drabble its just something i put together its not that great but i hope you like it. i'm feeling a bit sentimental at the moment. it really sucks. **

* * *

><p>His wand, pointed between her eyes. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She never understood it when people would say 'My life flashed before my eyes' but today. This minute she did.<p>

The first picture that flashed through her head was her Hogwarts letter then the first time on the train, she walked to the Gryffindor table and met James. She Was yelling at James, she was walking away from him with Severus, their first Hogsmeade trip, James asking her out, she was hexing him, the incident in 5th year, seeing Severus staring at her as she walked by, finally agreeing to date James, having fun with the rest of the Marauders , finding out her boyfriend was an animagus, finding out about Remus, Valentine's day, her 17th birthday, the tree by the lake that she and James would always sit by, the late nights in the kitchens, sneaking of to Hogsmeade, graduation day, James proposing to her, their wedding day, the day she found out she was pregnant, harry on his toy broomstick, the stolen kisses

The last thought that went through her head was _**I'll love you forever James**_. There was a flash of green and then complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Loves .. Tell me what you think. check out my other stories of course cause they are supposedly better according to the reviews i get <strong>

**Love **

**MARAUDERETTE **


	8. The Evolution of James Potters Letters

**The Evolution of James Potters Letters**

* * *

><p><strong>1st year<strong>

Dear Lily

I like you,

I promise to be yours

Go out with me

James potter.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd year<strong>

Dear Lily

I know we just got on the train but I needed to tell you as soon as possible

You look really pretty today

Will you go out with me

James potter

* * *

><p><strong>3rd year<strong>

Go out with me. This is an order not a request

-James Potter

* * *

><p><strong>4th year<strong>

Lily,

I wrote a poem for you I hope you like it

Roses are red

Lilies are white

If I'm a good boy

Can we make out tonight?

Think it over ok ?

-James Potter

* * *

><p><strong>5th year<strong>

Lily,

GO OUT WITH ME. Please!

I promise not to pick on snivelly

And you know I stick to my promises

Remember the first letter I sent you?

That's all the proof you need baby!

Ok I know your going to hit me for calling you baby

But It'll be worth it

-James potter

* * *

><p><strong>6Th year<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7Th year<strong>

Sirius,

This is it. Its January I've spent 4 full months with he, we are practically always together I freaking live with her but she doesn't see anything. I've tried so hard to win her over, but she just won't change her mind about me, I give up. I guess she will never see me for me. But I love her and I can't get her out of my head and I don't know what to do! She talks to me like a human but she's head girl she's expected to. I thought we were getting on great but all of a sudden she's ignoring me, avoiding me. I haven't asked her out since the ending of sixth year. I listened to Moony's advice but even that went down the toilet. Sirius it's not fair. It's not.

-James

P.s. how was Christmas at the potter residence?

(LETTER FORWARDED TO LILY EVANS)

Lily

Read this, you might think your fooling everyone but your only fooling james. But he's in love so its easy. Put the boy (and yourself) out of misery. It'll do wonders trust me

Sirius Black

* * *

><p>James<p>

I like you,

I promise to be yours

Go out with me

Lily Evans

P.s. why did you always sign the letters with your full name?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i know it's been a long time since i've updated i'm sorry very sorry indeed! :) But my updates wont be regular until march after that they will be weekly for sure :) <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think **

**and as i've mentioned on my profile follow my blog .com its will keep you updated on my stories as well plus i think some of you might enjoy it :) **


	9. The day James didn't ask Lily out

**Its been so loooooong. this is just some spontaneous thing. i'm sorry if it stinks. Honestly. I got a new keyboard and its irking me. The keys aren't right. I miss my old keyboard (shed a tear) anyway hope you like this. in my head it seemed like a funny situation... Lemme know yeah**

* * *

><p><strong>The day James didn't ask Lily out<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a day in 6th year when james didn't ask Lily out. yes such a day did exist. that day was chaos. usually he would ask her out at least once before breakfast and a grand gesture before lunch.<p>

It was ten thirty am and nothing had happened yet. Lily was on edge, she was just waiting for it to happen. Breakfast passed with no commotion, no yelling and nobody storming out of the Great Hall. Charms passed with no corny pick up line. they were now half an hour into transfiguration and she kept glancing at the messy haired Marauder nervously, She caught Sirius' eye and turned around quickly.

It had become tradition for James to ask Lily out, for Lily to Reject and for James to piss her off even more. the entire 6th year (excluding the Slytherins of course) were waiting for James to make the move of the day. Not that they cared that much, but it was very amusing to watch. James potter was inventive. one could tell that from his pranks, but he somehow managed to find new ways to ask Lily out and that certainly amused everyone, including the Marauder himself.

By the time lily got to lunch her heart was beating. it was going to happen. she knew it. she could feel it in her bones. She sat down next to Marlene and began piling up her plate. she wasn't listening to her friends talk, she was looking at the Marauders from the corner of her eye. On the way to the Great Hall she had been so jumpy. when she turned a corner and saw dark her she literally jumped, this happened not once or twice it happened four times!

when she saw the Marauders get up she'd had enough. She got up and stormed towards them "POTTER!"

"Uh yeah?" he answered with a confused look on his face. What had he done now?

"What in Merlins name is wrong with you? i mean what did i do to you?" Lily let out hurriedly

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

This infuriated lily even more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ME OUT TO DAY AND I'M GETTING ALL JUMPY CAUSE I KEEP THINKING IT WILL HAPPEN."

"Ooooh so your day does revolve around me asking you out" smirked James

"No it doesn't but i'm to scared to walk around corners in case theirs a huge clown that spits roses standing their" she replied, the image of the clown spitting roses fresh in her head.

"I knew you liked that one" Said James still smirking.

"UUUUGH" Lily said as she turned around.

"Lily" james called and she turned around

"Since you asked so nicely, will you go out with me"

Lily smiled and replied "No" before she went back and sat next to Marlene.

with a similar smile on James' face he left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there. Did you like it? anyway i wanted to let you all know, those how use to follow my other story 'THE GAME' i deleted it. I didn't like it. the writing wasn't good and i didn't know where i was going with the story. so I've decided to re write it. But i need a beta. So Please let me know. But don't expect anything until Mid April because i have some very important exams coming up! **

**I was thinking instead of a Lily and James Truth and dare maybe a ScorRose one? Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Much Love**

**Marauderette :***


	10. NEW STORY! :)

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY

"**365 days of Rose Weasley" **

** s/9342774/1/365-Days-of-Rose-Weasley**

^^ That is the link. Check it out and tell me what you think. Updates should be fast


	11. Mashed Potatoes

**Yes, i know. Its been forever. I'm sorry. Here is a new ONE. Tell me what you think. :) **

**Lots of L **

**Marauderette~**

* * *

><p>"hey guys are you done with that mash potato?"<p>

"yes"

"Thanks" said Lily as she picked up the dish and practically ran back to her seat.

The four marauders then proceeded to see her dump at least half of the dish on her plate.

"huh! Evans sure does like her potatos" Sirius said.

'_hmmm' james though 'I have an idea' _

NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

"hey Evans want some mash potato?" said james

"No"

James face fell

"Yes you do. Come one take some"

"But I don't want mash potato, I want hash browns"

"But the mash potato looks soooooo good"

"I stil-"

"JUST TAKE THE MASH!"

"Ohkay ohkay"

As soon as Lily took a spoonful of mash, it started singing.

_LILY LILY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME_

_I'M COMPLETELY CRAZY AND ITS ALL FOR YOU_

_YOU KNOW YOU REALLY WANT TO, I WANT YOU TOO_

_BUT LILY LILY GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER DO. _

Lily looked around the great hall to all the people staring and laughing. She turned to James, who had an expectant look on his face.

She turned back to the mash potato dish, flattened out the potato and started writing something in it. When she was done she got up, smirked at James and left the Hall. James watched her go, once she was gone he looked at the Mash potatoes with the message

_**Inventive. But No. Maybe Next Time**_

Of course James Celebrated that as a success.


End file.
